


Wait For the World To Come To You

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: All-American Rejects
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic





	Wait For the World To Come To You

There's rain falling outside, and Nick can hear it on the windows. It bounces off the roof of the bus, headed down the motorway, England somewhere outside the window but they can't see it right now, not in this mist. It's early, maybe, Nick can't quite tell.

They stop at one of those places that aren't called truck stops here – service stations, Nick's heard – and Tyson braves the rain because they're out of a couple of things and he wants to walk. He doesn't mind the rain. Nick is curled up on the couch in the back lounge, Mike's head in his lap, and they're watching some movie. Nick isn't really paying attention; he's running his fingertips through Mike's hair, which is soft and growing back and pleasant. Chris is still sleeping off his hangover somewhere, but Nick feels alright.

Mike shifts on his thighs. "You okay up there?" he asks, lifting his eyes from the screen to meet Nick's. Nick smiles softly down at him, and Mike's eyes have that not-focused look of quiet content Nick likes so much.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. You?" He stokes one fingertip down Mike's cheek.

Mike smiles and turns back to the TV. "Yeah," he says, reaching for Nick's hand; he pulls it in front of him, kisses the palm. "Yeah, I'm pretty good too."

Tyson's head appears in the doorway. "How's the outside world?" Nick asks, and his smile hasn't sped up to meet the rest of the universe yet.

"Kinda wet," Tyson grins, because Tyson is in one of those moods where you just have to grin. "You two lovebirds want to spend some time alone? I can go hang out with Shab up front."

Mike and Nick both extend one arm. "You know you're welcome to join," Mike says, and Tyson grins wider at that.

"Yeah, after _last_ night I'm gonna give you two a little … _special alone time_," Tyson smirks.

Nick blushes. "Were we that loud?"

"Are you kidding, the whole freaking _town_ heard it," Tyson replies, pausing for a moment or two before laughing, creeping closer to pat Nick's head. "Naw, I'm just teasing you, I hardly heard a thing. You missed us all going to that other bar, though."

"Yeah. Well." Nick's fingertips are still stroking through Mike's hair. "We were kinda busy."

Tyson winks. "I know you were, baby, I know it." He pets Mike on the hip and leaves, the sound of him whistling floating back from the 'corridor' and then the front lounge. Nick looks down at Mike, who is gazing back up.

"I don't think we were all that loud," he says, turning onto his back. He sneaks one hand just under the hem of Nick's shirt and touches the skin there. "Just, it was a little bit – it'd been a while since we did that, just you and me. Was nice."

Nick strokes his neck, underneath his ear, and says, "Yeah. We should do that more often."

Mike turns his head, lifts Nick's shirt up, and kisses his stomach. "We should," he says, eyes locked on Nick's.

Nick bites his lip and traces the curve of Mike's ear with his fingers. "My bunk is free."

"I'd have to move, right?" Mike murmurs through a smile.

"Or, here is good," Nick adds, moving and shifting so he can slither into a horizontal position. Mike moves to make room, and for a minute all is a confusion of limbs and bodies too near the edge of the couch, but eventually they settle comfortably. Nick is lying on top of Mike, the length of them touching, noses to ankles. They lie like that for a moment, Nick running his nose along the length of Mike's.

"You know," Mike smiles, "it is so fucking cute when you do that."

"Shut up," Nick returns, kissing him softly. Mike kisses back, just push and meet and part and nothing else. He touches Nick, softly, slowly, and Nick's body starts to tingle, hair follicles to inner thighs to the whorls on the pads of his thumbs. Mike runs his hands up and down Nick's back, gentle touches, and Nick sighs against his mouth.

"Could just do this for hours," Mike murmurs.

Nick kisses his eyelids. "Yeah. Me too."

They hear a mechanised click, and look up to see Tyson standing in the doorway lowering his camera. The smile on his face is softer than the four-year-old shirt he is wearing as he looks at them. "You two," he says, and his voice is even softer than his eyes. "You two are too fucking adorable. You're _precious_, look at you."

"What?" Nick looks down at Mike, who is just beaming up at him, and he forgets the question.

Tyson walks over and grabs the remote control from the couch, ejecting the DVD as he moves over to the unit. He changes the disc, presses the 'close' button, and settles on the floor next to the couch, his head right up by theirs. Nick drapes one arm over Tyson's clavicle, easy touch.

"We're just gonna," Mike gestures.

"Don't mind me," Tyson smiles, twisting to look at them. "I just wanted to bask. You're glowing." He touches the tip of Nick's nose with his fingertip. "Precious," he repeats, smiling, and turns back to the screen. "Carry on, boys, pretend I'm not here."

Nick and Mike look at each other again and start laughing into each other's shoulders. Mike catches his breath after a few moments, and kisses Nick's earlobe; and then they're kissing again, and Nick has one hand splayed over Tyson's shoulder and the other brushing against Mike's hip, and Mike's hands are in his hair and on his back, and all Nick can feel is Mike, his mouth and his palms, and all he can hear, despite the DVD Tyson is watching, is the rain falling on the roof of the bus.


End file.
